Lazy Day with You
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: [ShikaIno oneshot] AU. After a troublesome day of trying to get some rest while feeling sick, Shikamaru could use someone to cuddle up and sleep with. Ino returns from a long day out and takes care of her love, and feels a little lazy too


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Stop askin'.

**About! **Thanks to **Fanficfanatic940**, my darling, for a lovely inspiration after talking about lazy days together. This one is for you!

-------

It was a boring, foggy, Wednesday afternoon and Shikamaru woke up much later than usual, only to cure his angry stomach's growls. Crawling back into bed with a packet of BBQ flavored potato chips at his side, he clocked out and fell back into a productive sleep. And sleeping was all he did until, like a rumbling boar through a mountain pass, Ino returned from her daily routines.

"HONEYYYYYY! I'M HO-" She stopped mid-scream to see her beloved stretched out on their bed. She sighed and plopped her bright purple purse on the night stand and took off her jacket, placing it gently on the ground. Her body shifted and rolled closer to the sleeping lump of Shikamaru. She watched him snore softly into the pillows and twitch his fingertips. Ino stived a suffocating urge to wake the man with a fit of tickling and laughter, and laid herself behind him. Listening attentively to his breaths and heartbeats in the quietness of their room. Although she could hear common voices bustling in rush hour outside, it felt like the silence of sunrise. She counted the seconds before his stomach roared again and his eyes creaked open like a broken door.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get up, lazy bum" She teased lovingly, her tone was soft a calm as to not startle the sheepish man. "I'll fix you some dinner, just get your rest."

Shikamaru grunted happily and flew back under the blankets as Ino walked into the kitchen. She probed the cabinets for something good for sore throats and long days, finally settling on classic chicken noodle soup. She filled a copper pot with the remedy and placed it on a burner set to high. Watching as tiny bubbles filled the pot against the sides, she stirred it with precision. After the boil became a mere simmer, she filled the mixture of soup and steaming water into a bowl and set a spoon on the rim.

Shikamaru remained in his position of stationary relaxation, tussling with the sheets a few times to reach tissues near a lamp and managing to knock it over with an annoyingly loud bang. Even the fall of a pin on carpet would have been too loud for him, let alone a crashing beam of light falling on hard wood. The bed squeaked and he turned away from the epicenter of the clashing electric lantern which had only fallen to it's side. An unnoticeable spec of noise to his more awake companion who was carrying a tray of something warm and good smelling. He sat up, greeting the bowl of soup with a hungry grin and the spoon with a lazy grip. Ino smiled contently watching her love sooth his aching throat with the fruit of her cooking ability.

"How troublesome." He coughed after finishing a bite.

"You don't like it?" Ino asked in a hurt voice.

"No, it's just troublesome you're in such a lively mood today." He tried to laugh but it came out as more of a wheeze resonating from his chest. He slurped the rest of his meal and placed the bowl back onto the tray in front of his lap. "I must be boring you." He mumbled.

"Not at all, Shika ! It's fine." She laughed at what a simple thing he was worried about and reached for the tray. Carrying it back to the kitchen, she washed off the last particles of food clinging to the depth of the bowl and set it inside the dishwasher. She dried her hands on a dish cloth hanging in front of the sink and walked back to their bedroom.

Shikamaru was still awake, studying the patterns on the ceiling tiles and watching the boring blades of a fan rotating around a dim light. Ino lifted herself back to the mattress and propped herself up on the curve of Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Ino asked.

"Now that you're home, I feel a whole lot better." He smiled and turned so that their faces met lazily upon a pillow and kissed her glossy lips. When they parted, he continued to talk about cough syrup induced dreams he had earlier and a chip crumbled under his elbow. Ino couldn't help but laugh, knowing exactly he had only gotten up to eat that whole day. She swept the debris of the chip with a curved palm and gently released them from the sheets.

"I'll pick that up later." He complained.

"It's alright. As long as I'm not laying on any more. I hate the feel of crumbs on my skin." She stated lightly, trying to move the mood away from talk of his dreadful cold.

---

It was, after all, kind of her fault that he was sick. They had tread through the shopping districts until it was very late in the evening before, and the night air was as cold as ice. Not to mention the rain was pouring buckets on the jacketless couple, who didn't expect the rain or the cold. The stores Ino was looking through closed and were a far distance from their home. Perhaps to keep her from complaining, or worrying about his barely developed child, Shikamaru offered his wife the thick green vest he was wearing. She wrapped it around her shoulders and they trudged back home.

Shortly after making it back into the warmth of their place, Shikamaru noticed his voice getting a little raspy and flem building in the back of his mouth. He coughed and sighed, knowing it was the beginning of a long week in bed, although that didn't bother him, and sickness.

---

With the chip removed and their distance closing in, the couple cuddled beneath the warm quilts. Shikamaru raised an arm around Ino who was resting her cheek against his pajama clad chest. Ino looked up to her husband, who was just about to return to his sleep, and said, "Honestly, I really love spending lazy days with you."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Shikamaru kissed her forehead and the two fell asleep.


End file.
